My Cherry Blossom in the Snow
by Kurenai Rose
Summary: - Tomoyo and Sakura. Yuri -


Chapter One

Nightime had come upon Japan, and Sakura's eyes rested upon both of the pictures of her mother and father, resting side by side. She was sitting at her desk in her room, her pencil in her hand and her thoughts somewhere else other than what they were supposed to be on. But she couldn't help it. It wasn't her fault, and it never had been. Always wanting to blame herself for what had happened. Her pencil was still, and she continued to stare at her parents.

The pencil fell from her hand as she let it go, and she dropped into her bed, bringing her pillow to her body and closing her eyes. She had changed a lot over the years, but hadn't changed a bit. Her eyes were still the emerald they had been, her face had matured, her hair was the same chestnut brown, but longer, about to her shoulder blades, and she wore it in a high ponytail, but it was currently down as she lay in her PJ's. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 9:40 PM. Early for her. But it was Saturday, no school tomorrow, luckily.

It was just notes she had been taking anyhow. She stood and dusted herself off, "Hmm. I wish..." and she left it at that. I wish. She wished what? Moving infront of the mirror, the now first year highschool student began to peel her clothes off. First her top, and then she let her pants drop, along with pink boxers. (She still loved pink.) Looking into the mirror, she just nodded, she wasn't happy, she wasn't sad, her body was her body and she didn't hate it or like it.

While spacing out, the drawer in which Kero had slept in slid open, and the little monster rubbed his eye and looked around to see the Sakura without clothes on. He blushed fiercely,

"Sakura! How could you talk so loudly, wake me, only to see you naked?! Dear me. They make clothing for that reason!"

Sakura's head turned and she blushed as well, trying franticly to cover herself up, "Eh?! Kero! I was whispering!"

"It didn't sound like it to me." He stared, and she moved over to him, poked his head back in the drawer, shut it and put the chair against it so he couldn't open it.

"Sakura! Wait until I tell someone about this, you'll be in trouble," came the muffled cry.

"Ha! Don't fool yourself, you frog."

"Huh? I'm not a frog..."

All silenced, and Sakura turned around and sighed thankfully. But no, it wasn't the end of it. She stared at her bed, and about to crawl into it, the door clicked open. It was Toya, he looked at her, his eyes widening briefly,

"Agh! Sakura, they make clothing for a specific purpose!" A nosebleed and a heavy blush came from her own brother. Sakura could have died. One thing after another it seemed, and was.

"Ahh! Toya, leave!" She rolled up in the sheets and blankets of her bed, her face, hot with embarassment, buried in her pillow. Toya left, having forgotten what he was going to say.

Sakura drifted off into a light sleep, her lamp shining on what was left uncovered of her body and face. The light reflected off of her skin, giving her a sort of angelic glow. The story behind the 'I wish' was that she wanted her father back home. He had left about a year ago, came back six months later, then left again. He was under a lot of pressure, and in his mid-life crisis he just split, leaving Sakura and Toya to fend for themselves. Ah, well, things were at, what she thought, the worst. She didn't dream that night, and slept mostly in peace.

The next morning, she sat up in bed, picked up the phone and gave Tomoyo a call. They had different cell phones now, they were plated with real silver, only Tomoyo and Sakura shared them. She closed her eyes as she waited for the voice of her friend.

"Mushi-mushi?" Came Tomoyo's voice. Sakura smiled,

"Hey, there." She sat up in bed, the blankets wrapped around her delicate frame. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just driving to see you." She grinned on the other side of the phone, and then hung up. And Sakura had only time to blink before Tomoyo came knocking on HER door. Not the house door, her door. Quick one, she was...

Sakura said to come in, forgetting that only the blankets covered her. Tomoyo entered, and turned to close the door, and then turned back around, "Hello, Sakura-chan!" She ran towards her friend and glomped her, knocking her over on the bed.

-- ..to be continued.. -

Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnn!


End file.
